New family cap 18
by creppylover
Summary: OLIWWWIIIIIIIIIIS :3333 LEA ESTE EPISODIO Y ECESITO QUE TMB LEAN LA DEDICATORIA QUE DEJE AL FINAL DE FIC,OJALA QUE LS SAQUE UNA SONRISA :DDD


**SIENTO EQUIOCARME CON EL CAP 16 Y 17,NO SE QUE PASO...COMO SEA YA LO RE SUBI XDDD**

**AQUI EL CAP 18 :333**

* * *

**Cap18:noche de chicas...**

**-en el garaje-**

Los chicos estaban festejando con sodas y sandwiches a música a todo volumen mientras las chicas estaban sentada en el sillón cruzadas de brazos.

Corey:wuuuu!_(tira al aire una lata de soda llena pero la soda le cae a las chicas)_

Laney,Carrie y Clare:¡OYE!

Corey:ups jejeje

Lenny:jamas me había divertido tanto en mi vida_!(estaba saltando y vibrando con emoción)_

Kon:vez de lo que te pierdes todos los días!?

Lenny:wuuu_!(salta al aire y comienza a volar por todos lados mientras un humo salía de sus pies)_

Carl:eso es divertido amigo_!(sigue a Lenny con la mirada)_

Carrie_:(se agacha junto a las chicas cuando Lenny voló tras ellas)_que tiene esa soda?

Kin:_(leyendo el envase)_azúcar..

Carrie:cuanta?

Kin:em...100 gramos...

Carrie:que!?,el no puede tomar tanta azúcar!,porque crees que lo alejo del pastel y dulces!?

Kin:ay perdóname la vida

Kon:WUJU_!(Tira una lata de soda y le pega a Clare pero al ver esto se tapa la boca)_

Clare:au_(se soba la cabeza)_CARI!

Kon:perdón bebe...

Clare:hmmm_(lo mira con mala cara)_

Laney:Corey pueden parar esto?!..

Corey:lo siento camarada,pero me estoy divirtiendo!

Laney:grrjmmm!

Lenny:esto es...INCREIBLE_!(seguía volando mientras comía pastel pero el pastel se cae y le cae a las chicas)_

-AAAAARRGGGGG_!-sus ojos se vuelven rojos y arden fuego_

Laney:es todo nos vamos!-_abren la cochera y se iban a ir pero Corey las detiene_

Corey:esperen, chicas no se enojen

Carrie:PORQUE NO_!?(grita fuerte asustando a Corey)_

Kon:bebe no te enojes,al menos no conmigo

Clare:HHHHHSSSSSS_!(le da una mirada asesina haciendo que se ponga atrás de Corey junto a Kin,Carl y Lenny que ya se le había bajado algo el azúcar)_

Laney:adiós_..(ellas se alejan del garaje molestas_)

**-tiempo después con los chicos**-

-Corey estaba afinando unas notas en su guitarra,Lenny estaba comiendo apio arriba del carro para que se le pasará el azúcar,Kin estaba viendo a las hormigas caminar, Carl estaba dando vueltas en su silla y Kon estaba en un rincón mientras lo rodeaba kon aura oscura.

Corey:Kon , viejo, no es para tanto..

Kon:si es para tanto,ahora Clare me odia T-T..

Lenny:..amigo..no exageres..

Carl:me agradaba mas el Lenny divertido..

Lenny:ya entendí porque se enojaron

Kin:me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas en este momento?

**-Con las chicas-**

-**en un restaurante japonés electrónico,ellas estaban sentadas en una silla-**

Laney:esos tontos,como se atreven?!...

Carrie:si no puedo creer que le hayan dado tanta azúcar a Lenny_(voltea a su derecha y ve que Clare la cubría un aura oscura-_oye que te sucede?

Clare:le grite a Kon...ahora me va a tener miedo T-T

Laney:le das miedo a todo el mundo

Clare:eso en que me ayuda_!?-2 chicos se les acercan_

Chico1:oh oh Sandwich de muñecas_!(aplastan a las 3)_woooo

Laney:oh genial_...(sarcasmo)-_que quieren!?

Chico1:de ti...nada, sabemos que eres novia de Corey, el de la banda esa, nosotros no nos interponemos en chicas con novios..

Laney:Corey no es_...(lo analiza un poco).._claro que es mi novio jejeje

Clare:pues si no se meten con chicas con novio déjenme en paz

Chico2:así de quien eres novia?

Clare:Kon...

Chicos1y2:pfffggt JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD

Clare:que es tan gracioso?...

Chico1:Kon?...es un chistes?,vamos nena no te hagas_(se sienta al lado de ella y pasa su brazo por su hombro pero ella agarra su mano y la aprieta)_auuuu!

Carrie:ya vayanse de aquí...

Chico2:te haces la difícil,eso me gusta_(agarra a Laney y la pone en otro asiento y el se sienta en ese lugar y pasa su brazo por el hombro Carrie)_

Laney:Oye_!(se sienta bien)_

Chico1:oye Tag mira_...(señala a unas chicas cantando).._son buenas...

Tag:si son buenas Chad...porque no nos cantan una canción?

Clare:porque no queremos idiota!

Chad:tranquila mi _amor(le da un beso en la mejilla)_

Todos los del restaurante:AH! O-O

Chad:que ocurre?..._(voltea a todos lados y al voltear ve a Clare con ojos de fuego y su pelo moviéndose y sus dientes eran colmillos ahora,el asustado ve como hace sonidos raros)_

Clare:AAAAAAARRRRGGGG_!(salta del suelo poniéndose en modo diario,y empezaba a escribir hasta que ya se calmo y cayo en el asiento)_

Carrie_:...(el diario cae en su mano)..._hora del show..

Chad y Tag:wuuu..eso es genial nenas!

Carrie:Lanes esperanos aquí si?

Laney:..si porque no...

Carrie:vamos Clare_...(las 2 se paran y van al escenario)_oiga podemos cantar?

Dueño:que ritmo quieren tocar?

Carrie_:(ve la lista de ritmos_)ehh...FT..

Dueño:buena elección_(agarra un micrófono)_buenas todos !,hoy 2 señoritas van a cantar una gran canción!

Todos:wuuuu!

_(Suena la canción y hacen los mismos movimientos que Tori y Jade)_

_**(Carrie)**_

_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**_  
_**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**_

_**(Clare)**_  
_**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**_  
_**But it always seems to bite me in the -**_  
_**(Carrie)**_  
_**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**_  
_**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**_

_**(Clare)**_  
_**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**_

_**(Las2)**_  
_**And that is when it started going south**_  
_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, La, La...**_  
_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, La, La...**_

_**(Carrie)**_  
_**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**_  
_**(Clare)**_  
_**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**_  
_**(Carrie)**_  
_**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**_

_**(Las2)**_  
_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_  
_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**_  
_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, La, La...**_  
_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, La, La...**_

_**What about "no" don't you get**_  
_**So go and tell your friends**_  
_**I'm not really interested**_  
_**(Carrie)**_  
_**It's about time that you're leavin'**_  
_**(Clare)**_  
_**I'm gonna count to three and**_

_**(Las2)**_  
_**Open my eyes and**_  
_**You'll be gone**_

_**One.**_  
_**Get your hands off my—**_  
_**Two.**_  
_**Or I'll punch you in the—**_  
_**Three.**_  
_**Stop your staring at my—**_  
_**Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**I am not your missing link**_  
_**Let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint!**_

Todos:wuuu!

Clare:ahora largo_!(les grita a los chicos y ellos salen corriendo)_

Laney:bueno creo que ahora hay que regresar..

Carrie:si ellos pueden ser desastrosos,tontos,flojos,insoportables e inmaduros...pero son nuestros chicos..

Carrie:vamos..

**(en el garaje)**

-todo estaba descontrolado Kin comiendo piojos del cabello de Kon,Lenny estaba comiendo chocolates y dulces como loco,Corey estaba en boxers y Carl estaba arrojando comida por todos lados-

Corey:Ven? podemos divertirnos sin las chicas

Lenny:n-n-no lo se coreeeeey...t-t-todoo esto esta des...CONTROLADO!

Carl:sin mi fastidiosa hermana cerca puedo hacer lo que _quiero(arroja un pastel de chocolate pero en ese instante las chicas entran a la cochera y el pastel le cae a Clare)_

Todos:•.•!

Clare:grr_...(se hace un monstruo de fuego)._DEJEN DE ACTUAR COMO UNOS INMADUROS!,MAS VALE QUE LIMPIEN ESTE DESORDEN O LOS COLGARE DE LAS GREÑAS!

_-todos en unos segundos limpiaron todo el garaje, mas Lenny que por el azúcar fue mas rápido,Corey agarro su ropa y de volada se la puso ya cuando terminaron se posaron enfrente de ellas en pose militar-_

Carrie:ehem!

_..._

_-segundos después todos se empiezan a abrazar-_

Kin:las extrañe demasiado!

Carrie:nosotras igual!

Corey:prometemos jamas hacer un desastre..

Laney:ya no importa.

Carrie:pero no le vuelvan dar azúcar a Lenny_!(voltee y ve a Lenny triste pero saltando)_comiste mas dulce!?

Lenny:s-s-si!...

Carrie:sabia que esto iba a _pasar(saca un apio de la mochila de Carl y se lo pone a Lenny el lo huele y se pone normal_)

Lenny:...cool_..(se come el apio)_

Clare:..(_ve a Kon_)CARI! ^^

Kon:BEBE _^^(la abraza_)prometo jamas tirarte una lata de soda..T3T

Clare:no importa te perdono_..(le besa la nariz_)..

Corey:chicas enserio lamentamos eso..

Carl:si no fue nuestra intención enojarlas

Laney:tranquilos lo pasado pisado...

Carrie:bueno hoy a sido un largo día,creo que iré a mi casa

Laney:si yo igual..

Kin:también nosotros

Corey:bueno hay que descansar...gracias s todos por venir_(cierra la puerta de la cochera)_

* * *

**_DEMASIADO CORTO,LO SE,PERO AHORA QUE ESTOY EN TAREAS Y TRABAJOS ESPECIALES TENO MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTO PERDONAR._**

**_Y AIORA UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTATISISISISISISMA._**

**_¿QUIEN ES EXPERTA EN YAOI O YURI?_**

**_BUSCO AYUDA PARA HACER EL FIC DE LOVELY COMPLEX,DIO,NO VAMOS A PONER TATO SEXO I TANTA CURSILERIA PARA QUE ESTEN AVIASADAS._**

**_O HAREMOS COMEDIA Y UN POQUITIN DE ROMANCE Y...YAOI ARD X3333_**

**_ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS_**

**_Y NO OLVIDEN HACERLES PREUNTAS A LENNY,COREY, CARRIE Y LANEY EN LOVELY COMPEX ES COMO UN ASK Y U FIC AL MISMO TIEMPO :DDDDDDDD_**


End file.
